1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a drawer-guide system having a central guide track, and more particularly to a guide means to allow free longitudinal movement of the drawer and control the lateral movement thereof with respect to the track.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of drawer-slide control devices which use or employ a central guide bar or track. That is, various cabinets, desks and like fixtures include one of several guide systems wherein a central track is mounted between the front and rear walls of the fixture, whereby a guide member is supported thereon and secured to the drawer. However, many of these known devices have features that restrict their use, or they do not provide a positive means to control the lateral movement of the drawer as it is opened and closed. Also, many guide systems are so designed that a separate restraint means must be used, thus creating additional installation problems.
Some guide systems, however, do include different methods of preventing a drawer from disengaging from its track when the drawer is fully opened, but most of these methods or members make it very difficult to remove and/or replace drawers from the fixture or cabinet.
As an example of the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,297 discloses a drawer slide which is mounted to the rear underside of a pull drawer. In this invention, the inner surfaces of the side walls are arranged to continuously engage the cabinet guide rail for proper alignment of the drawer. The stop means comprises an integrally formed depending tongue member which is adapted to engage a detent formed in the guide rail.
Thus, it can be seen that wear becomes an inherent problem with known guide systems. However, the following disclosure and description of the present invention will show and teach a guide means that overcomes this as well as the other above-mentioned difficulties.